Rechercher et guérir
by LuluSmith
Summary: Que faire lorsque comme Azami on a une soeur jumelle qui ne parle plus et qui s'exprime par la musique et qu'on doit rechercher ses parents ?


Entrez, laissez-vous portez par la musique de ces deux jeunes filles. Azami à droite joue de la guitare, & sa sœur, Emiko, à coter joue de la flûte traversière.

Azami pose sa guitare.

« -Encore une journée de passée, sans qu'on ai bien avancées dans la recherche ! » Lance Azami en s'étirant.

Emiko la regarde, & continue de jouer. Azami l'écoute, & chante. Il est vrai qu'elle chante bien. Elles rangent leurs instruments, & se mettent a table. Pendant que ces chères jumelles mangent, parlons d'elles : Ce qu'elles recherchent, se sont leurs parents. Ils les ont abandonnées alors qu'elles étaient bébés. Tout ce qu'elles ont, c'est une lettre de leur père, qu'elles gardent précieusement dans une boîte que l'on ouvre uniquement avec un code. Emiko depuis quelques temps ne parlent plus. La seule chose qu'elle fait, c'est jouer de la flûte. Azami ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

« -Emiko, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? Qu'on pouvait former un groupe, toutes les deux, comme ça on pourrait chercher Papa & Maman ? »

Emiko hoche la tête, & plonge ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur.

« -Alors voilà, je te propose qu'on aille en Allemagne. On comprend parfaitement la langue, je la parle… »

Emiko paniqua. Elle fit comprendre a sa sœur, que si elles étaient séparées, personne ne pourrais la comprendre. Azami repris.

« -Emiko, bien sûr que non on ne sera pas séparées ! Je m'occuperais du chant, & toi de la flûte. »

Emiko souris, & partis dans sa chambre. Azami, curieuse de savoir ce que pensais sa sœur, la suivis. Emiko prenais ses vêtements, et les mettais dans une valise, en les pliants soigneusement. Elle prit toute ses partitions, & les mis dans son sac a dos. Elle rangea sa flûte traversière avec le plus grand soin, & la mis doucement dans son sac a dos. Elle montra ses affaires à Azami qui souris.

« -Emiko, sort ta flûte, je prends ma guitare, je veux qu'on fasse une promesse. Comme celle qu'on avait fais de retrouver Papa et Maman. »

Emiko hocha la tête, & sortis sa flûte. Elles s'assirent et jouèrent un morceau, qui leur vinrent a l'esprit. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, & Azami pris la parole :

« - On ne sera jamais séparées. Quoi qu'il arrive. On sera toujours les deux. »

Emiko ferma les yeux & joua seule. Azami se dit que sa sœur avait vraiment beaucoup de souffle. Elle passait ses journées à jouer de la flûte, a composer des morceaux, et quelques fois, elle allait dans la rue, s'asseyais, & jouais les morceaux, les uns après les autres. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas pauvre, mais quelques fois, elle avait besoin de sortir de son appartement, & de montrer ses morceaux à d'autres personnes que sa sœur.

La dernière note du morceau de la promesse résonna dans la chambre. Azami se leva, & rangea sa guitare. Emiko, elle, rangea sa flûte traversière. Azami prépara ses affaires elle aussi. Emiko préparais un encas. Les deux jumelles avaient faim sans cesse. quand se serait prêt, comme d'habitude, Emiko utiliserait sa clochette. Azami pris une de ses cassettes, et la mis dans son magnétophone. La voix d'Emiko s'éleva dans la chambre. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Azami. Pourquoi diable Emiko refusais de parler ? Azami se coucha sur son lit, et écouta sa sœur chanter. Elle allait s'endormir quand Le bruit de la clochette d'Emiko la réveilla. Elle rangea sa cassette, et la mis dans son sac a dos. Le lendemain, les deux jumelles, partais pour Berlin. Emiko regarda La France derrière elle, en se disant que peut-être elle n'aurait pas du partir. Chercher ses parents en France, c'est sûrement là qu'ils étaient. « Si ça se trouve, on va même pas pouvoir devenir un groupe. Et si on réussit, qui dit que nos parents vont nous écouter ? »

Les Jumelles arrivèrent à destination sans avoir vu le temps passer. Azami marchais d'un pas rapide, ce qui gênais Emiko. Mais comment le dire a Azami lorsqu'on ne parle pas ? Emiko essayais de lui courir après, mais elle se perdit dans le monde qui marchais tout autour d'elle. Elle ne put même pas jouer de la flûte, ce qui aurait sûrement attirée l'attention d'Azami. Elle essaya de la retrouver, mais sans aucun succès. Et leur promesse alors ?


End file.
